


Man's Best Friend

by Molly_Ann



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Co-Written, Crack, Fluff, M/M, My First Cute Hannigram, Oneshot, Winston Is Cute, Winston is Protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Ann/pseuds/Molly_Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-Written by me and my English teacher (yes my lit tutor) about how Hannibal could be plotting something evil... Ends up fluffy and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend

Hannibal stood in the doorway, blocking Will’s way out. He huffed a little, pressing a hand against his shoulder. “Hannibal, I’m leaving.”  Hannibal’s face remained motionless, though will could detect a surge of emotion in his expression in his narrowed eyes and beads of sweat slowly forming on his forehead.

“Fine.” Hannibal turned away.

“Hannibal…” Will has smelt the hurt on the man as if he were Winston. He came to the door, yet instead of leaving, he turned to face the man, the close proximity unnerving both men. Hannibal’s face softened just a little. They stared at each other, each unable to speak. Eventually, the silence was broken.

“In the dining room,” Hannibal began “I have a bottle of Chianti and two glasses. Pour me one.” Will continued to stare at him, then broke away and walked towards the drinks cabinet.

Will was unable to fathom why he was obeying the man, yet he still followed his orders- getting the wine and pouring both himself and Hannibal a rather large glass. If time didn’t soften his tongue, Chianti would. Will sank into the chair and looked across the room at Hannibal. There was a barely discernable smile on his face…almost as if he had planned it this way.

After a long pause, Hannibal began. “It’s the dogs, Will. I can't stand them. They smell and leave hair all over my Chesterfield. And my beautiful suits. I can’t have them in the house any more. I have tried, I really have. Can you rehome them?”

Will sighed at him. “Hanni, we’ve been over this. You mean more to me than my dogs but I can’t part with them.” He drifted a hand over his shoulder. “I could have them stay at my old place thrice a week, or I’d have to live back there.”

To Will’s surprise, Hannibal suddenly dropped the subject – leaping up, he strode into the kitchen and began leafing through his recipe file. A slow smile had spread across his face. Will stared at the man, and he looked as if he were plotting something. Gasping, as he came to a realization, he strode over Hannibal and snatched the book from his hands. “What’re you doing?!”

“Making dinner.” answered Hannibal “…can you pop down to the wine merchant in town and pick up another bottle while I work?”

“I will do no such thing Hannibal! Not while you’re making dinner. Let me assist you!”

“I insist. You need to relax, Will. No. Off you go. I will have dinner ready at 8.30. See you then”

Will sighed, irritated and confused by his utter inability to resist Hannibal’s every whim and demand.

“Go on Will’ Hannibal smirked , “I promise this meal that I’m preparing for you will be to die for”.

Will, begrudgingly, grabbed a lead from the coat rack.

“No, Will, leave the dogs here, I need to get used to them”. Hannibal took the lead from Will’s hand and replaced it on the hanger. Will just looked at him then silently left, closing the door gently. Will left, the cool night air on his skin, wondering about why Hannibal was acting so odd.

Hannibal, meanwhile, was seasoning black pepper-red wine sauce. Preparing for a meat dinner, as it were. Winston sat at his feet, staring up at Hannibal, hoping for a small titbit of the delicious concoction being stirred up in the pan. The delicate smell of herbs and spices made his canine nose twitch. Hannibal stared back and picked up the carving knife ‘Winston, come here’ he whispered and knelt down.

 

Arriving back, Will’s nostrils were bombarded with the most delicate and delicious combination of smells he had ever experienced. He sauntered into the kitchen brandishing the bottle of Chianti. “Smells amazing! Hey, where’s Winston?” Will banged the bottle down. “Winston! Here, boy. Hannibal! Where is he? He was with you wasn’t he?” Will stared into the bubbling casserole and a wave of revulsion caused him to involuntarily shudder. He started at Hannibal and was met with a non-committal stare back. Will felt sick. Rage overwhelmed him. He picked up the nearest saucepan – a cast iron affair - and held it aloft, snarling. “You cooked Winston!!!” He shrieked and bore down upon Hannibal like an unleashed beast, bashing him round the head repeatedly with the now slightly misshapen utensil. He was so overwhelmed by emotional distress he barely registered the rather confused looking Winston who was sitting calmly in the doorway, drooling copiously.

“Oh’ said Will. “Sorry, Hanni”

 

Hannibal recomposed himself, laughing slightly. “What an accusation. But it wouldn’t shock me to think that would be your first thought. In fact, it seemed most suspicious that I’d sent you away before cooking a meal and stopped you from taking the dogs.” He smiled slightly as Will sauntered over to his adorable little mutt and practically scooped him into his lap. How someone could feel love for such an animal was unfathomable until a short while ago.

 

“I thought I should merely have some bonding time- try and find out why you cherish him.” Hannibal had a sheepish expression on his face for the first time in an eon. “And because you never allow him anything but bag-food, you might have had a problem with me feeding him cuts of the veal I was preparing for tonight.”

“What is that in the pan, then?”

“Oh, Tesco curry. It was all they had in the Metro when I popped out to replace the veal. Sorry. I hope you can forgive me”.

 

Will stifled a giggle. “Nothing in the fridge to replace it?” Hannibal shook his head.

“Indeed not. I would never stoop so low out of choice.”

Will walked over to the now sulking man and wrapped his arms around him. “M’sorry.” Hannibal started down at Will, who lowered his head. A flurry of movement made him stare down. Winston had wormed his way between them and sat growling jealously, sitting heavily on Hannibal’s feet. “Oh dear’, stammered Will. “I believe we have a problem”.

Hannibal chuckled, somehow enjoying how the weight on his feet moved and breathed. It was comforting.

“He’s not quite separating us though.” Hannibal touched will gently on the face and smiled at him.

“Don’t make him too jealous, Hanni. He’s been the main man in my life until you came along.”

Hannibal smiled a little wider at the sight of Will’s blushing face. “Then we can both be here.” He kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Review if you reckon I should do some more english projects with her!


End file.
